Come Together
by Lucienda
Summary: Übersetzung Es ist vier Jahre nachdem das Trio in Hogwarts graduiert hatte, und sie sind dabei zum ersten Mal wieder zusammen zu leben. Aber etwas ist anders... werden alte Freunde nur alte Freunde bleiben, oder werden sie etwas mehr als das werden?
1. Orthagon Alley

****

Titel: Come Together

****

Author: Granger

****

Author e-mail: ali_granger@yahoo.com

****

Übersetzer: Hermiony (JennyBeutlin@web.de)

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance

****

Summary: Es ist vier Jahre nachdem das Trio in Hogwarts graduiert hatte, und sie sind dabei zum ersten Mal wieder zusammen zu leben. Aber etwas ist anders... werden alte Freunde nur alte Freunde bleiben, oder werden sie etwas mehr als das werden?

Come Together

****

Kapitel 1: Orthagon Alley

__

one and one and one is three ~ The Beatles

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermione konnte niemals genau sagen, wann die Dinge anfingen sich zu verändern.

Vielleicht war es an jenem Tag, als sie ihn zum ersten Mal in Orthagon Alley gesehen hatte, sein Gesicht strahlte vor Glück, ein Schmutzfleck unter einem Auge, seine Quidditch Uniform befleckt mit Grass. Sie definitiv fühlte dann bestimmt etwas: ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob ihr Herz erzitterte und jeden Moment platzen könnte.

Sie vermisste ihn an der Universität, aber damals, vermisste sie Ron auch. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie ihre Augen schloss um an Hogwarts zu denken, kamen ungebeten ein Paar von grünen Augen in ihre Gedanken. Grüne Augen, runde Gläser, schwarze Haare, eine Narbe.

Vielleicht begann es den Sommer nach ihrem Abschluss, nach der Vernichtung, als Harry für Wochen verschwand und keine Eulen sendete, nur um dann und wann dünn und verwirrt aussehend beim Fuchsbau wieder aufzutauchen. Ron würde Pig mit kurzen Briefchen zu ihr schicken. "Er ist zurück." "Wieder weg."

Diesen Sommer schlief sie nicht viel. Ein Teil von ihr schien zu fehlen.

Aber vielleicht hat sich überhaupt nichts geändert. Vielleicht war es schon immer so gewesen und sie hatte es nur nicht wahrgenommen.

Vielleicht wollte sie es gar nicht wahrnehmen.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Aber etwas war ganz bestimmt anders an diesem späten September Tag gewesen, als sie Harry zum ersten Mal in Orthagon Alley gesehen hatte. Sie wollte Ron diesen Nachmittag von Kings Cross abholen; Harry schaffte es nicht, weil sein Team zum ersten Mal nach zwei Wochen wieder Training hatte. Er versprach ihnen, sie bei dem Haus zu treffen. Ron war aus dem Zug gestolpert, seine Arme voll mit Paketen und Gepäck, dadurch wirkte er sogar noch größer und dünner, als gewöhnlich, Pidgwidgeon piepste aufgeregt in seinem Käfig. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, als er Hermione sah, und er drückte ihr einen brüderlichen Kuss auf ihre Wange, als sie die Pakete und Pigs Käfig jonglierten. 

"Zu viel verdammtes Gepäck zum Apparieren", sagte Ron, als sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge bannten. "Wusste niemals, dass ich so viel Gerümpel habe."

"Oh, du kannst immer noch später apparieren -- es ist Wert das erste Mal dahin zu laufen", sagte Hermione und eilte Richtung Straße. "Der Verbogenheitszauber an dem Straßenanfang ist ziemlich beeindruckend. Harry ist zwar weg, aber er müsste spätestens bis wir zu Hause ankommen, wieder da sein."

"Zu Hause." Ron seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Das ist ein merkwürdiges Wort für einen Ort, denn ich noch nicht mal gesehen habe."

Hermione lächelte. Obwohl sie erst eine Woche hier war, fühlte es sich merkwürdigerweise schon so an, als ob sie seit einer Ewigkeit in der Wohnung leben würde. Nur zu wissen, dass Harry und Ron im selben Haus leben, obwohl sie noch nicht da waren, schien den Unterschied auszumachen.

Es war schon über sechs Monate her, seit sich Harry und Ron gesehen haben und mindestens drei Monate, seit Hermione Harry gesehen hatte. Es war beinahe ein Jahr, seit sie "Drei" alle zusammen waren. Und jetzt, kam ihre getrennte Zeit zu einem Ende. Mit den Neuigkeiten, dass Ron einen Job in London als Ministeriums Rechtsanwalt angenommen hatte, und das Hermione ein Doktortitel Programm in der Londoner Hornswoggle Universität starten würde, verschwendete Harry keine Zeit denn dreien ein gemeinsames Haus in der Zauberergegend der Stadt zu suchen. Heute Abend würden sie zum ersten Mal nach dem Verlassen von Hogwarts vor fast vier Jahren wieder unter einem Dach leben.

Hermione und Ron hatten protestiert -- sie wussten, Harry suchte immer nach einer Entschuldigung, ein bisschen von seinem Vermögen für seine Freunde zu verschwenden. Aber Harry bestand darauf ein Haus zu kaufen. Er lebte schon seit zwei Jahren in London und kannte die Stadt besser als Ron oder Hermione; und außerdem, erklärte er, hasste er seine derzeitige Wohnung. Anscheinend hielten seine Nachbarn Katzen und seine Flur stank immer nach Thunfisch.

Hermione kaufte ihm jedoch diese Entschuldigung nicht ab. Sie kannte Harry besser als das.

An einem Abend im späten Sommer, hatte Hedwig jeweils Ron und Hermione besucht um ihnen große, gelbe Umschläge auszuliefern. Hermione konnte ihre Begeisterung kaum zügeln, als sie ihren Umschlag öffnete um ein vielversprechendes Zauberer-Photo von einem engen Haus aus Ziegelsteinen zu enthüllen. Es sah ziemlich alt und bezaubernd aus, eingequetscht zwischen anderen, ähnlichen Häusern, weißverputzt, mit Schifferdach und entzückenden Erkerfenstern. Hermione drehte das Photo um und las "231 Orthagon Alley, London." Der Umschlag enthielt auch noch einen langen Messingschlüssel und einen Zettel mit Harrys unbeholfener, mühseliger Klaue.

__

Liebe Hermione, hier ist es! Ich hoffe, dass euch beiden das neue Haus gefällt. Es liegt in einer großartigen Umgebung, nur um die Ecke ist der Leaky Cauldron, und nicht zu weit von der Hornswoggle Bibliothek. Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich eine Wohnung für dich ausgesucht habe -- die eine auf dem oberen Stockwerk. Sie hat mich einfach an dich erinnert.

Hermione lächelte in sich hinein.

__

Der Schlüssel im Umschlag ist der Schlüssel zu dem Gebäude und deiner Wohnung. Er ist so verzaubert, dass er verschwinden wird, wenn du ihn zum ersten Mal gebrauchst und wird dir dann immer Zugang zu dem Gebäude und deiner eigenen Haustür geben. Ich habe den Zauberspruch so präpariert, dass du und Ron auch in meine Wohnung Zutritt habt. Das macht die Dinge einfacher. Jedenfalls kann ich es kaum erwarten euch beide zu sehen. Vermiss dich mehr als ich sagen kann. In Liebe, Harry.

"Hermione? Ist das nicht die Straße?"

Hermione blinzelte. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass sie beinahe an der Abzweigung vorbeigegangen wäre, während Ron weiterhin pausenlos weiter redete. Das war ihr überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

"Entschuldige! Entschuldige. Ich habe mich nur umgesehen."

Oder eher in Gedanken versunken über irgendetwas anderes. _Vermisse dich mehr als ich sagen kann._

Hermione errötete leicht und suchte schnell nach einem anderen Gesprächsthema, als sie erkannte, dass sie nicht wusste über was Ron gesprochen hatte.

"Bevor ich Harrys Eule erhielten habe, hab noch niemals was von Orthagon Alley gehört", begann sie schnell. "Ich habe von Origin Alley gehört – wer nicht, ich meine, das ist der feudalste Platz zum Leben, falls du ein Zauberer in London bist. Und ich habe immer angenommen, dass es noch mehr verborgene Zauberer Viertel in dieser Stadt gibt, aber ich habe nicht von diesem gehört."

Sie fiel wegen ihrer Nervosität in einen Vortrag von Fakten. Nach all diesen Jahren immer noch plappernd. 

"Percy hat es mal erwähnt", sagte Ron und schien sich des nervösen Geplapper nicht bewusst. "Ich denke es ist sehr alt. Nicht so viele freie Wohnungen -- ziehen Leute einmal ein, tendieren sie zu bleiben. Wahrscheinlich weil es ziemlich nah an den guten Kneipen ist." Er zwinkerte.

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen, sah auf und blieb plötzlich stehen.

"Warte -- ich denke das ist es."

Der Leaky Cauldron war Hermiones Kennzeichen um den Orthagon Alley Eintritt zu finden; sie führte Ron durch eine Folge von kleinen Gassen mit engen Biegungen und Kurven und kam schließlich vor einen unablässigen Reihe von Wohnungen zum Stehen.

"Siehst du es?", sagte sie ruhig. "Fokussiere deine Augen ein bisschen. Da ist ein Bogengang zwischen diesen zwei Gebäuden."

Ron blinzelte, nickte dann und mit einem kurzen Blick in beide Richtungen, schritten die beiden durch den Bogen. Der führte zu einem kleinen, gepflegten Garten umgeben mit hohen Wänden von allen Seiten; ein Springbrunnen mit einem wasserspritzenden Steinfisch an einer Wand verursachte den einzigen Lärm. Hermione stellte ihren Koffer ab, nahm ihren Zauberstab heraus und klopfte zweimal gegen den Fisch. Ein Teil der hinteren Wand sprang plötzlich beiseite und offenbarte eine enge Gasse.

"Abgefahren," murmelte Ron.

Die zwei gingen durch den Eingang und an einem alten, gemalten Straßenzeichen vorbei, das Othagon Alley vorlas, als die Wand zurück an ihre Stelle glitt. Rons Augen waren geweitet.

"Hermione, das ist _erstaunlich_. Sieh dir diesen Ort an!"

Hermione musste zustimmen; sie verbrachte eine glückselige Woche darin und jeder Tag schien noch unwirklicher als der andere. Die Straße war mit Kopfstein gepflastert und war an jeder Seite mit einer Reihe von Bäumen geschmückt, welche gegenwärtig ihre schönste Entfaltung von Frühlingsfarben zeigten. Die Häuser waren in einer entschiedenen, behaglichen Art aneinander gequetscht und einige von ihnen hatten kleine Läden mit gestreiften Marquisen auf dem ersten Stock. "Walrymple Markt", las ein Schild vor. "Dugbogs Bücher", sagte ein anderes. Die Gasse endete in einer Sackgasse, mit einem großen, grasbedeckten Park in der Mitte. Der Park war mit gepflasterten Wegen kreuzweise durchzogen, welche ihren Weg zwischen abgeschirmten Bäumen und Bänken schlängelten.

"Dieser hier", sagte Hermione deutend.

Ron vollführte einen kurzen Tanz auf der Straße.

Sie eilten zu den Vorderstufen von 231 Othagon Alley und Hermione griff nach dem Türknauf- "Ich kann uns rein lassen, ich habe meinen Schlüssel schon benutzt --"

Aber Ron verlagerte die Pakete in seinen Händen, damit er das lange Messinghorn untersuchen konnte, das auf einen gedrehten Haken neben der Vordertür hing. 

"Ist es das, was ich denke?", fragte er ungläubig.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte Hermione an dem ersten Tag ihrer Ankunft in dieser Wohnung , mindestens 20 Minuten damit verbracht, dass Butlerhorn fröhlich zu untersuchen, aber sie fühlte sich ungeduldig mit Rons Ablenkung. Harry würde bis jetzt schon zu Hause sein und --

"Es ist ein Butlerhorn", sagte sie schnell. "Bekannt in sehr alten Zauberer Häusern, kam vor hundert Jahren aus der Mode. Du redest da hinein und die Leute im Gebäude können deine Stimme von kleinen Messinghörnern, neben den Türen hören."

Wieder Geplapper.

Ron gluckste. "Es gibt nichts, was du nicht weißt, oder, Hermione? Mal gucken, ob die Antiquität immer noch funktioniert." Das Horn an seinem Mund haltend, räusperte Ron sich und sprach laut hinein.

"Hey! Ist dies der feine Wohnsitz von dem Jungen, Der Sich Nie Die Haare Kämmt?"

Eine lauter und unverwechselbare Freudenschrei hallte von der staubigen, tiefe des Horns wieder. Ron schrie zurück. Hermione war mit einem Ansturm von Glück überwältigt als ob Tief in ihr in eine Welle von Erleichterung ausbrach. Ihre Augen brannten mit Tränen.

Einen Moment später, flog die Tür auf, und ein scharlach-und-weiß angezogene Siloute schoss aus der Türöffnung. Rons Gepäck war vergessen. Koffer, Abendessen und ein laut protestierender Pigwidgeon trafen auf den Boden, als Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermione Granger sich in einer heftigen sechsarmigen Umarmung verhedderten.

Sie trennten sich bei einem lauten Quietschen voller Protest von Pig, wessen Käfig seitwärts auf die ersten Stufe fiel. Harry und Ron lachten; Hermione, errötet, versuchte die Tränen, die auf ihren Wangen liefen wegzuwischen.

"Oh Hermione, weine nicht", sagte Harry und streckte seinen Daumen aus um ihre Wange abzuwischen. Seine hellen Augen trafen für einen Moment ihre und Hermione fühlte einen Ruck in der Magengrube. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihren Ohren und sie fühlte eine Hitze durch ihr Gesicht aufsteigen. Wieso fühlte sie so merkwürdig? Es war nur Harry. Auch wenn sie ihn seit Monaten nicht gesehen hatte.

Nur Harry.

"Ja, Hermione. Du weißt, wir können nicht damit umgehen, wenn du weinst", sagte Ron und fing an sein Gepäck aufzusammeln.

"Genau", sagte Harry und hob Pigwidgeons Käfig auf. "Es könnte uns auch zum weinen bringen und dann müssten wir für zwei Wochen Ale trinken und würzige Würste essen nur um uns wieder als Männer zu beweisen."

"Vergiss nicht, dass laute rülpsen", sagte Ron.

Hermione lachte nun, aber ihr Herz schlug immer noch schnell. Sie beobachtete Harrys breite Schultern, als er sich bückte um einen weiteren Koffer aufzuheben. Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen die Vordertür um sie für die beiden offen zu halten. 

Ein Bild von Harry Jahre vorher kam Hermione plötzlich in den Sinn. Harry, elf Jahre alt, mit Hedwig in der Hogsmeade Bahnhofstation stehend, nichts als einer Brille und Haare, dürr und klein unter seinem Hogwarts Pullover. Hermione hielt sich das Bild in ihren Gedanken neben den heutigen Harry, einundzwanzig, groß und stark und ziemlich gutaussehend, seine England Quidditch Uniform tragend, als ob er in ihr geboren wäre, stehend in der Tür des Hauses, das ihm gehörte.

Selbes unordentliches Haar, selbe Brille, selbe gezackte Narbe. Selber Ausdruck in den Tiefen seiner leuchtenden grünen Augen.

Dies war immer noch ihr Harry.

Warum, dann, brannte ihre Wange wie Feuer durch den prickelnden Abdruck seiner Berührung?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hermiones Kopf fühlte sich merkwürdig leicht an, als sie die Treppenstufen zu Rons Wohnung auf den zweiten Stockwerk hochstiegen. Harry und Ron, hier, jetzt, nach so langer Zeit. Die Drei waren mit der Leichtigkeit einer alten Lieblingsjeans in ein Gespräch geglitten, als ob keine Zeit vergangen war, seitdem sie das letzte Mal zusammen waren. Hermione fühlte, als ob ihre getrennte Zeit nur ein lebhafter Traum gewesen war, von dem sie gerade aufgewacht war und wenn sie nach oben in ihre eigene Wohnung ging, würden ihre Bücher von der alten Universität verschwunden sein.

Alles war gleich, aber etwas war anders.

Sie konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzusehen.

Sie wollte neben ihm sein, fühlen wie er sich zu ihr beugt, seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter fühlen, diesen vertrauten Geruch riechen. Ihn wieder anzusehen war, wie das trinken eines Butterbiers an einen eisigen Tag in Hogsmeade. Es war wie Sauerstoff.

War es schon immer so gewesen?

"Willst du mitkommen und dich oben umsehen, Ron? Meine Wohnung ist im dritten Stockwerk, Hermiones ist ganz oben."

Sie stellten Rons Gepäck in seiner Wohnung ab, Rons stand immer noch da mit offenem Mund in Wohnzimmer.

Harry lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und schien offensichtlich jede Minute von Rons Reaktion zu genießen. "Bist du in Ordnung, Weasley?"

"Halt deinen Mund, du Trottel. Kann ein Kerl seine neue Wohnung nicht für einige Minuten bewundern?"

"Es sind schon mehr als einige. Ich brauche eine Dusche und möchte mich von dieser Trainingsuniform befreien. Möchtest du fürs Abendessen zu meiner Wohnung kommen?"

"Ja, in Ordnung", sagte Ron. Er blinzelte und sah Harry dann bedeutungsvoll an. "Hey, Potter", dehnte er und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem gerissenen Grinsen. „Könnte es sein... ist das etwa England Quidditch-Uniform?"

Harry fuhr eine Hand durch sein Haar und als er aufsah, bemerkte Hermione, dass er errötete.

"Warum, ja, ich glaube, dass dies England Uniform ist."

Ron lieferte seine besten Vorstellung von Professor Snape und durchquerte das Zimmer.

"Würdest du sie tragen, Potter... weil... du tatsächlich für England spielst?"

Ron machte einen guten Snape; Harry grinste und spielte mit. "Nun, ja, Sir."

"Beabsichtigst du mir zu sagen --" Ron drehte sich triumphierend zu ihm und wackelte mit einem Finger -- "Du bist der einzigartige, erste-klasse Sucher für das beste Quidditch Team im ganzem Land?"

Harry Gesicht hatte eine Nuance von rot ebenbürtig zu seiner berühmten Uniform. "Ich, nun -- es scheint so."

Ron ließ die Fassade fallen und zog Harry in eine raue Umarmung. "Entschuldige, Kumpel", sagte Ron und klopfte ihn auf den Rücken. "An einigen Tagen, kann ich es immer noch nicht glauben. Ich muss es, dich ab und zu sagen lassen oder es scheint nicht wirklich."

Harrys kometenhafte Quidditch Karriere schien ein bisschen surreal, auch wenn niemand überrascht war, als er begann beruflich zu spielen. Er schlenderte ziellos umher nach der Vernichtung von Voldemort, gepeinigt und abgespannt. Nach einem Jahr, ließ sich Harry in einer schäbigen Wohnung nieder, zufrieden für den Augenblick nachzudenken und Briefe zu schreiben. Eines Tages war er heimlich zu Quidditch Vorspielen für das örtliche Team gegangen, Puddlemere United, und wurde sofort als Sucher engagiert. 

Es war schon einige Zeit her, seitdem er das letzte Mal Quidditch gespielt hatte, und er sah diese Saison immer noch wacklig aus, als ob er niemals schlafen würde. Aber er flog wie kein anderer Sucher zuvor und führte Puddlemere zu einem unbestreitbarem Rekord und ihrer ersten Ligasieg seit zehn Jahren. Ein Tag nach dem finalen Spiel, bekam er einen Anruf von Morris Whiggam, dem Trainer von Englands nationaler Mannschaft. Mit Harry am Board, war das letzte Jahr England beste Saison in Jahrzehnten, und der Junge der überlebte, seit kurzem Der Junge der Du- Weißt- Schon - Wen besiegt hatte, war nun Der Junge der die Nationale Mannschaft gerettet hatte. Wenn nicht der schmerzhafte Verlust gegen Irland im Finale gewesen wäre, würden sie gerade hin auf das Pokal zusteuern.

Harry trat zurück und traf Hermiones Blick; sein Ausdruck war unlesbar. Hermione spürte eine merkwürdige Unverbundenheit, sie realisierte warum. Sie wusste normalerweise, was Harry dachte.

"Ich hoffe es stört euch beide nicht", sagte er schnell. "Mit mir zu leben, meine ich. Es ist eigentlich nicht low- profile."

Also das war es.

"Natürlich nicht, Harry", begann Hermione.

"Komm schon, Harry, sei nicht albern", sagte Ron. "Ich bin es sowieso schon gewohnt. Ich bin schon beinahe professionell darin, weißt du -- Ron Weasley, Anhängsel der Stars."

Harry grinste wieder. "Also, es ist okay dann."

"Oh, raus mit dir", sagte Ron und lächelte zurück.

Überrascht von ihrer eigenen Kühnheit, streckte Hermione ihre Hand aus und nahm Harrys Hand in ihre eigene. Sie drückte sie.

"Sehr okay", sagte sie.

Harrys Augen trafen ihre. Er drückte zurück.

"Ich meine es immer noch", sagte Ron. "Geh raus. Du brauchst definitiv eine Dusche, Potter."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Das Heiligtum ihrer eigenen Wohnung war beides, willkommen und beängstigend zugleich. Willkommen, weil es eine Möglichkeit war, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, welche sie wirklich ordnen musste. Beängstigend, weil in jedem Zimmer Hermione an Harry denken musste. _Sie hat mich einfach an dich erinnert, _schrieb er in seinem Brief.

Es war ein ziemliches Kompliment. Die Wohnung, auf den höchsten Stockwerk des Gebäudes, lag zwischen den Traufen von dem Dach, wie eine zufriedene Katze, mit witzigen Winkeln und gemütlichen Ecken. Sie war etwas kleiner als Harrys und Rons Wohnungen, aber sie war mit großen nach Süden ausgerichteten Erkerfenstern und eingebauten Bücherregalen gefüllt. Das Beste von allem war, unter den Erkerfenstern waagerecht von dem Wohnzimmer Kamin aus, war ein Fensterplatz mit großen, pink- weiß gestreiften Kissen. Krummbein lag zusammengerollt auf dem Platz im verblassten, goldenen Licht und fing an zu schnurren, als Hermione das Zimmer betrat.

Sich im Badezimmer einschließend, welches eine reizende Krallenfüßige Badewanne hat -- _Sie hat mich einfach an dich erinnert -- _spritzte Hermione Wasser auf ihr Gesicht und glättete einige wilde Strähnen. Sie würde sich zusammen nehmen, die Treppe herunter gehen und alles würde wieder normal sein. Sie war schließlich eine logische Person und ihre Gefühle konnten erklärt werden. Sie war einfach ein bisschen überwältigt und glücklich ihre zwei besten Freunde wiederzusehen. Es brachte sie dazu sich auf Harry zu konzentrieren. Das war alles.

Ron war bereits in Harrys Wohnung als Hermione hinunter kam, nahm Pakete aus einer Einkaufstasche und stöberte in dem Küchenschrank herum. Die Wohnung war mit dem unverwechselbaren Geruch von Molly Weasleys berühmten gebratenen Hähnchen gefüllt, welcher augenblicklich ein Lächeln auf Hermiones Gesicht zauberte. Sommernächte im Fuchsbau, kalte Hähnchen essend und Apfelwein trinkend, Harry auf der einen Seite, Ron auf der anderen. Das schwache Geräusch von Explosionen in der Entfernung -- Fred und George bei der Arbeit an einer neuen Art von Terror. Und das Murmeln von Gartengnomen, als sie sich heimlich ihren Weg zurück in Mrs. Weasleys Tomatenbeet bannten.

"Ich hoffe deine Mutter weiß, wie sehr ich dieses Hähnchen vermisst habe."

Ron sah auf und grinste, reichte Hermione eine leere Salatschüssel und einen feuchten Kopfsalat herüber, während sie sich dem Küchentisch näherte. "Oh, sie weiß es zu gut. Sie hatte gehofft, es würde euch beide in den Ferien zurück zum Fuchsbau locken."

Hermione lächelte. "Es ist eine deutliche Möglichkeit."

Ron häufte nun das dampfende Hähnchen auf einen Teller; es war, dank Mrs. Weasleys Wärmezauber, immer noch heiß. Er wackelte seine Augenbrauen zu Hermione und leckte seine Finger, dann griff er nach einem Stück, dass von dem Teller gefallen war.

"Ron!"

Ron ignorierte ihren missbilligenden Blick. "Weißt du, nach allem was passiert ist, kann ich nicht glauben, dass wir hier sind. Wie leben zusammen und haben ein verdammtes Sonntag Abendessen."

"Es ist Freitag."

"Du weißt was ich meine, 'Mione."

Hermione fühlte, wie ihr Herz anschwoll. "Ja das weiß ich. Glaub mir, ich habe darüber den ganzen Tag nachgedacht. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, euch beide hier zu haben."

"Ich weiß. Nur wir drei." Ron rollte eine Tomate quer durch den Tisch und gab Hermione ein Messer. "Ich war so nervös wegen meines Jobs und ich hatte nicht mal meine eigene Wohnung gesehen, aber jetzt... jetzt ist es so als wäre ich zu Hause, oder so." Er streckte Hermione seine Arme aus und grinste. "Komm her."

Hermione trat in Rons Umarmung und lachte, als er eine große Sache daraus machte, sie nicht mit seinen Hähnchen bedeckten Händen zu berühren. Ihr Kopf reichte fast bis an die Mitte seiner Brust; er war jetzt fast ein Fuß größer als sie. Er roch vertraut, süß. Sie fühlte sich nicht schwindelig, ihn einfach nur in ihrer Nähe zu haben; sie fühlte, dass seine Berührung sie nicht zum Zittern bringen würde. Ich muss mich wohl über das was vorher mit mir nicht in Ordnung war erholt haben.

Ron drückte sie lange, dann gingen sie auseinander und er packte ein Handtuch um seine Finger abzuwischen. "Überprüfst du den Salat Dressing? Ich hab ein bisschen Angst Harrys Kühlschrank zu öffnen."

"Oh, also willst du mich das dann machen lassen? Danke."

"Du hattest immer einen stärkeren Magen in Zaubertränke."

Hermione seufzte. "Ich mache es. Du beendest das herrichten vom Brot."

Es gab nichts erschreckendes in Harrys Kühlschrank, aber Hermione musste auf ihre Lippe beißen um nicht zu lachen, während sie die Kühlschranktür öffnete -- der Inhalt war unbestreitbar Harry. Milch, sechs Pack Besenstiel Butterbier mit zwei leeren Flaschen, und eine halbe Packung von irische Frühstücksspeck. Weitere Untersuchungen enthüllten drei Eier, ein uralte Papierbox, die vielleicht einmal Chinesisches Essen enthielt, eine Flasche catsup und zwei Schokofrösche. 

"Kein Glück", sagte Hermione und schloss den Kühlschrank. "Außer du möchtest catsup auf deinen Kopfsalat."

"Lass mich raten. Milch, Bier und Würstchen?"

"Heute Frühstucksspeck. Und zwei Schokofrösche."

"Ernsthaft?"

"Wage es nicht sie jetzt zu essen, Ron, es ist das halbe Essen da drin."

"Werde ich nicht." Ron nahm seine Jacke von einem Stuhl aus Harrys Küche. "Ich Appariere nur kurz zum Laden und hole Dressing. Bin in einem Augenblick zurück."

Er meinte es so. Mit einem sanften "pop" verschwand Ron und ließ Hermione alleine in der Küche zurück.

Sie bemerkte, wie ihre Augen durch den Raum schweiften, nahmen Harrys Wohnung zum ersten Mal wirklich auf. Die Küche war auf der kleinen Seite, aber funktionell, mit einem Tisch, der es teilweise von dem Wohnzimmer trennte, und einen Tisch mit vier Stühlen vor einem großen Erkerfenster. Hermione schätzte, dass einer der Gründe, das Harry diese Wohnung genommen hat, der offene Grundriss war -- hohe Decke, große Fenster, und einen großen Wohnzimmer Kamin. Geräumig, aber gemütlich. Hermione sah eine Reihe von Fotos planlos auf dem Kamin stehen und kam näher um sie näher zu betrachten.

Sie brach beinahe wieder in Tränen aus. In fast jeden Rahmen waren Bilder von ihr und Ron, manchmal auch mit Harry. Da war auch ein Foto von Harrys Eltern, James Potter sah sogar mehr wie Harry aus als jemals zuvor, und eins mit Hagrid, mit seinem Arm um Madame Maxime, jetzt Mrs. Hagrid. Eins von Dumbledore, die Augen wie immer zwinkernd, und eins mit den ganzen Weasleys zusammen. Eins von einem bestimmten, großen, schwarzen Hund. Und eins -- Hermione hob den Rahmen um es angestrengt anzusehen. Eins von ihr, allein, wahrscheinlich im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie sah verloren in ihren Gedanken aus und las ein großes , modriges Band. Colin musste es ohne ihr Wissen aufgenommen haben um den Bücherwurm in ihrer Aktion draufzukriegen. Wie peinlich. Warum würde Harry dieses alte Ding behalten?

"Ist es das DAS Hühnchen?"

Schrie Harry aus dem Badezimmer, seine Stimme hallte wider. Er müsste immer noch in der Dusche sein. Hermiones Puls beschleunigte sich. Hör auf, Hermione, dachte sie. Du hast Harry Potter ein Dutzend Mal halbnackt gesehen. Er hat dich in einem Badeanzug und eingewickelt in einem Handtuch gesehen. Er hat dir auch schon mal den Rücken zugeknöpft oder den Reißverschluss geöffnet, wenn du es selber nicht machen konntest. Reiß dich einfach zusammen.

"Wenn du Mrs. Weasleys Hähnchen meinst, dann ja", rief Hermione zurück und versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten, welche zittriger schien als gewöhnlich.

"Dachte ich mir. Kann es von hier aus riechen. Bin gleich raus!"

"Nimm dir Zeit, Ron ist weg zum --"

Die Badezimmertür flog auf und Hermiones Stimme nahm mitten im Satz schnell einen freien Tag, als Harry heraus kam, ein Handtuch um seine Taille gewickelt. Er versuchte sein nasses Haar zu kämen, und zuerst sah Hermione nichts anderes als seine Narbe, die gezackte Linie, die an einer Seite seiner Stirn wütend nach unten verlief, fast in einer seiner dunklen Augenbrauen. Und dann, scheinbar zufällig, wanderten Hermiones Augen hungrig zu den Rest von Harry, der plötzlich nicht mehr so aussah wie der Junge, den sie vorher halb nackt gesehen hatte.

Harry sah so schien es Hermione immer zerbrechlich aus, seine kleine, dünne Statur straffte Lügen über seine tiefe Stärke, die man immer nur auf dem Quidditch Feld oder beim Kämpfen gegen einer Manifestation des Bösen sehen konnte. Er bestand fast nur aus Rippen und knochigen Knien, und sah immer so aus, als benötigte er eine extra Portion egal wie viel Mrs. Weasley ihm auf seinen Teller häufte. 

Aber jetzt --

Zu sagen, dass Harry sich beachtlich verändert hat, würde nicht die genaue Veränderung beschreiben; er hatte das "schmerzlich dünn" und "dürr" verlassen und hatte sich behaglich in "athletisch" und "schlank" niedergelassen. Es war offensichtlich unter seiner Uniform gewesen, aber Hermione sah es das erste Mal genau, ihre Augen wanderten über seine breiten Schultern, den glatten Muskeln seiner Brust, die sichtbare Stärke unter seiner blassen, kühlen Haut. Sie fühlte eine Wärme irgendwo in ihr aufsteigen und sich schnell hin zu ihren Wangen ausbreiten, welche sofort mit Farbe aufloderten.

Sie spürte Harrys Augen auf ihr und sah auf um zu sehen, dass er genauso rot wie sie geworden war.

Verdammte Scheiße, sie hatte ihn durch ihr erröten verlegen gemacht. Was war nur los mit ihr?

Harry hustete und setzte seinen Kamm runter und sah sich in der Wohnung um. "Äh, wo ist Ron?"

"Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie, ohne zu wissen wieso sie sich entschuldigte, und war nicht dazu imstande seinen Blick zu treffen. Ihre Wangen fühlten sich immer noch heiß an. "Er ist zum Laden gegangen um etwas zu holen."

Und wie aufs Stichwort, hörten sie ein leises "pop", Ron war wieder zurück. Sie drehte sich um, um zu sehen, dass er seine Jacke auszog, und fühlte die Erleichterung in ihr aufsteigen.

"Hab den Dressing geholt. Du hast nicht viel Auswahl, Harry -- aber großer Gott, mit was hat dich das Team gefüttert? Weil ich denke, ich brauche auch etwas davon."

Ron starrte Harry nun an, was Hermione mit sogar noch mehr Erleichterung füllte. Siehst du, Harry hat sich wirklich verändert, dachte sie. Sie konnte sich gar nicht anders verhalten. Sie warf einen weiteren heimlichen Blick auf Harry und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. 

Sie wollte immer noch jeden Zentimeter von ihm berühren.

Nicht gut.

Harry gluckste. "Höchstwahrscheinlich zu viel Butterbier."

Ron grinste. "Denke ich nicht so. Sieht aus wie strenge Verordnung von Sport und verdammt viel davon."

"Ich hoffe das ist es. Ich habe mehr zugelegt als ein Stein, seit ich nach London gezogen bin."

"Nun, du fliegst dafür sicherlich nicht langsamer", sagte Ron. "Du bist sogar schneller, und du weißt es."

Harry lächelte sarkastisch. "Leichter einen Sturzflug zu machen, wenn die Schwerkraft dich besser halten kann."

"Oh, still", sagte Hermione und hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis, dass Thema von Harrys Körperbau, das Bild war nun in ihre Gedanken wie ein Photo eingebrannt, weit weg zu führen,. "Lasst uns nicht über das Gewicht zunehmen seit der Schule reden, ich bin furchtbar."

Ron lachte. "Ach, hör auf damit, Hermione."

Sie erwartete Harrys einfaches Lachen als Antwort, und ertappte sich, wie sie zu ihm aufsah, als es niemals kam. Er starrte sie feierlich an, seine grünen Augen fixierten ihre. Ihr Herz blieb stehen.

"Ich finde, du siehst wunderbar aus", sagte Harry.

Das Zimmer verfiel in Stille. Harrys Blick flackerte nicht; für einen langen Augenblick, Hermione sah zurück, vergessend zu atmen, ihre Wangen prickelten wieder.

Harry blinzelte plötzlich und lief mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Was mach ich hier?" Stehe hier herum mit einem Handtuch, wenn gerade das Weasley Hähnchen in der Küche kalt wird. Entschuldigung, komme gleich zurück." Er verschwand im Badezimmer und ließ Hermione auf den Platz, wo er gestanden hat, starrend zurück.

Ron räusperte sich. "Hermione? Willst den Salat zubereiten?"

Sie dachte eher daran Harry auszuziehen, aber sprang fast auf, als sie an was sie gerade dachte. Großer Gott. "Oh! Ja. Entschuldige."

"Bist du in Ordnung?"

"F - fein." Hermione machte sich selber eine mentale Notiz mit einer heißen Tasse Tee ins Bett zu gehen, sobald sie mir dem Abendessen fertig waren. "Ein bisschen ausgelaugt. Langer Tag."

Ron nickte und legte das Silberbesteck raus. "Sind deine Unterrichtsstufen sehr schwer? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du die zweite Stufe machst."

"Schwer, ja, aber sehr interessant. Ich habe bis jetzt einige wunderbare Professoren."

Ron lächelte und gab ihr einen Stoß, als sie die Salatschüssel auf den Tisch stellte. 

"Du magst diese Professoren Typen, was?"

Hermione stieß ihn zurück. "Es ist nicht so, und du weißt es. David war der einzige gewesen."

"Soweit."

"Ron!"

"Ich sage nur..."

"Oh, und was ist dann mit dir? Bitte, belehre mich über dein sagenhaftes Liebesleben."

Ron grinste. "Es ist trostlos gewesen, danke. Den einzigen Spaß den ich in diesen Tagen kriege ist, wenn ich dich über deinen Geschmack für Männern quäle."

Harry kam aus dem Badezimmer und zerzauste sein unordentliches Haar. Er trug nun einen Marinepullover und eine alte Jeans. "Was ist? Reden wir über Rons Liebesleben?" Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran, als sich die drei hinsetzten; Ron täuschte vor ein Hähnchen auf ihn zu werfen.

"Nicht das man darüber Reden kann", sagte Ron, legte ein Stück Hähnchen auf seinen eigenen Teller und nahm sich den Salat. "Ich denke jedoch, Ginny hat einen neuen Verehrer. Ihr werdet es niemals glauben. Sie tötet mich, wenn ich es euch sage."

Harry und Hermione starrten Ron erwartungsvoll an.

Ron sah unschuldig aus.

"Also wir sollen dich _nicht _zu töten, nachdem du so etwas gesagt hast?" Fing Hermione an, während Harry gluckste.

"Okay, ihr habt mich um meinen kleinen Finger gewickelt." Ron senkte seine Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern. "Es ist... Colin Creevey."

"Wirklich?" Sagten Harry und Hermione gleichzeitig. Die drei brachen in Gelächter aus.

Und für eine kurze Zeit, waren sie wieder das Trio, dass sich das Abendessen teilt, dass sich über Ginnys ungewöhnliche Romanzen unterhält, Geschirr wäscht, während Hermione versuchte zu vergessen, was ihr Herz diesen Nachmittag dazu gebracht hatte so zu hämmern, versuchte sich zu entspannen und an die zwei lächelnden Gesichter zu konzentrieren, ihre zwei ältesten und teuersten Freunde. Nur Freunde.

Es war nachdem sie zurück in ihrer Wohnung war, nachdem sie eine heiße Tasse Tee getrunken und ein heißes Bad gehabt hatte, als sie wach im Bett lag und nur Harry sah, da wusste Hermione, dass nichts mehr wie früher sein würde.

**__**

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Nur ein Moment

****

Titel: Come Together

****

Author: Granger

****

Titel: Come Together

****

Author E-Mail: ali_granger@yahoo.com

****

Übersetzer: Hermiony JennyBeutlin@web.de

****

Rating: R

****

Category: Romance

****

Inhalt: Es ist vier Jahre nachdem das Trio in Hogwarts graduiert hatte, und sie sind dabei zum ersten Mal wieder zusammen zu leben. Aber etwas ist anders... werden alte Freunde nur alte Freunde bleiben, oder werden sie etwas mehr als das werden?

****

Come Together

****

Kapitel 2

Nur ein Moment

__

home - is where i want to be  
but i guess i'm already there  
i come home - she lifted up her wings  
i guess that this must be the place  
i can't tell one from another  
did i find you, or you find me?  
there was a time before we were born  
if someone asks, this is where i'll be  
  
"This Must Be The Place," Talking Heads 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Die Morgensonne tauchte Hermiones Küche in ein gelbes Licht, der Kessel auf dem Herd pfiff fröhlich während eine große, braune Eule mit dem Daily Prophet leichtfüßig auf den Tisch landete. Die Eule wartete geduldig, während Hermione aus einem Gefäß auf dem Küchentisch ein paar Nickel rausholte, die Eule zwickte sie liebevoll in den Finger, bevor sie wieder los flog. Hermione setzte sich mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee an den Tisch, Krummbein schmiegte sich glücklich an ihren Fuß. Es war ein perfekter Morgen.

Hermione war völlig beunruhigt. 

Jeder würde beunruhigt sein, dachte sie, wenn sie die ganze Nacht versucht hätten nicht über ihren besten Freund halbnackt und in einen Handtuch gewickelt nachzudenken. 

Hatte sie einmal erkannt, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte an Harry zu denken, geriet sie in Panik. Warum dachte sie an Harry? Was bedeutete es? Warum konnte sie nicht aufhören? 

Dann begriff sie, dass diese Gedankengänge sie nur dazu brachten noch mehr an Harry zu denken. Über Harry nachzudenken brachte sie zum Denken übers Nachdenken an Harry.

Sie überanalysierte. Es war immer eine Spezialität von ihr gewesen. 

Scheiße. Ihre Fixierung konnte mühelos erklärt werden; da war wirklich nichts über das man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Sie lebte nach Jahren wieder mit Harry. Sie war seit der Vernichtung immer besorgt um ihn gewesen. In der Tat, hatte sie wahrscheinlich, seit sie elf Jahre alt war, eine Menge wacher Stunden damit verbracht über Harry nachzudenken. Ihre Konzentration auf Harry war nur eine alte Gewohnheit, die eine geringfügige, merkwürdige Wendung annahm. Was sie brauchte war nur ein bisschen Zeit sich in dieser lebenden Ordnung zu entspannen, ein bisschen Zeit sich zur Abwechslung mal auf sich selber zu konzentrieren. Das war alles.

Hermione atmete tief ein und nippte an ihrem Tee, den Daily Prophet entrollend. Sie würde ein gemütliches Frühstück haben, eine Dusche nehmen, zur Bücherei oder zur Buchhandlung schlendern, vielleicht ein bisschen für die Montagslektüre lesen. Sie würde überhaupt nicht über Handtücher nachdenken. Oder Harry.

__

Seher sagen den Sieg des World Cups für England voraus, lautete die Schlagzeile. _Potters Geschick wird alle Erwartungen sprengen._

Bei den Entscheidungsspielen, die in wenigen Wochen beginnen, sagen alle Wahrsager quer durch die Zauberer Welt, dass England bei den diesjährigen World Cup triumphieren wird. Sybill Trelawney, Wahrsage Professor in Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, erzählte dem Daily Prophet, dass sie sich den Sieg für das Team vorstellen kann. "Es ist unvermeidlich, dass der Sucher einen Unfall erleiden wird", sagte Trelawney. "Aber es sieht so aus, als ob Mr. Potter den Tod bis nach dem Endspiel vermeiden kann, was England einen starken, positiven Aspekt in dem Mondschaubild gewährt."

Ein leises Klopfen hallte durch die Küche wider. "Hermione?"

Harry.

Merlin's Bart.

"Nur eine Minute", rief Hermione, ihre Stimme brach leicht, als sie nach ihrem Zauberstab tastete, welcher irgendwo in den tiefen Taschen ihres Flanell Morgenrocks lag. Mit einem wackligen schnippen ihres Handgelenks flog die Wohnungstür auf, und Harry war da, scheu lächelnd. 

"Komm ich ungelegen?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht." Hermione hatte plötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis etwas mit ihren Händen zu machen; sie stand auf, eilte durch die Küche und fummelte ungeschickt an dem Kessel herum. "Ich hab grad Tee gemacht. Kann ich dir einen machen?"

"Sicher, danke." Harry zog sich einen Stuhl von dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich, er blickte sich in der Wohnung um. Sein Haar war von dem Schlafen zerzaust, und er trug Sporthosen und ein altes T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift, "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes: Ein großer Witz von einem Laden." Hermione lächelte in sich hinein. Es war nur Harry. Wie lang kannte sie ihn nun? Zehn Jahre?

"Die Wohnung sieht erstaunlich aus, Hermione. Sie tut es wirklich." Harry schaute würdigend die Büchergefüllten Schränke und die weichen Lehnstühle, die sie für das Wohnzimmer ausgesucht hatte, an. 

"Oh, danke! Ich liebe sie einfach -- Es ist die beste Wohnung der ganzen Welt. Du solltest das oberste Stockwerk haben."

Harry schenkte ihr ein schuldiges, seitliches Grinsen. "Niemals. Wie könnte ich? Ich bin heraufgekommen und sah diesen Fensterplatz, und ich hatte diesen unmittelbaren Gedanken von dir mit einem Buch dort sitzend, mit dem laufendem Feuer und allem. Hab diesen Platz auf der Stelle gekauft."

Der Kessel begann wieder zu pfeifen; Hermione drehte sich um, damit sie Harry Tee einschenken konnte, dankbar dafür die Röte, die sich über ihre Wangen schlich, zu verbergen.

"Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast."

Harry nahm die heiße Tasse an und nippte vorsichtig an ihr. "Ich auch." Er sah zu Hermione auf schob ihr mit einem Fuß einen Stuhl vor. "Setz dich und trink deinen eigenen Tee, warum macht du es nicht?"

"Werde ich." Milch geht in den Kühlschrank. Zucker geht zurück in den Schrank.

Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, sah sie, wie Harry sie mit seinen intensiven, grünen Augen studierte. 

"Bist du in Ordnung, Hermione? Wir sind seit einer Ewigkeit nicht dazu gekommen zu reden."

Oh, mir geht's toll, Harry. Ich habe nur die halbe Nacht über dein Lächeln und dein Lachen nachgedacht und die Art und Weise, wie ich fühle wenn du hier bist, und wie du eingewickelt in einem --

"Handtuch?", fragte Hermione heiter.

Harrys Augen hinter seinen runden Gläsern weiteten sich. Hermione spürte wie, ihre Zunge in ihrem Mund zappelte, als ob sie eine von den Weasley Toffees gegessenen hatte.

"Toast, meinte ich", verbesserte sie sich schnell. "Möchtest du, äh, welches --"

Harry blinzelte, dann grinste er. "Nein, ich bin okay. Werde ein bisschen laufen gehen. Du hast meine Frage nicht geantwortet." Er deutete wieder auf den Stuhl.

"Mir geht's ausgezeichnet", brachte Hermione zustande und sank wieder auf ihren Sitzplatz. "Wirklich großartig. Sehr glücklich hier zu sein. Nur, weißt du, Anpassungsfähig. Die neue Wohnung, und euch beide wieder zusehen."

"Ich weiß wie das sein kann."

Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, dachte Hermione. "Ja, es ist wundervoll, nur am Anfang ein bisschen überwältigend."

"Überwältigend ist das richtige Wort." Harry neigte seinen Blick zum Nippen an seinen Tee, dann sah er wieder zu ihr auf, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich frage, aber... wie sehen die Dinge mit David aus?"

"Es war ziemlich schrecklich. Ich denke, du hast die meisten Details in meiner letzten Eule bekommen, aber die letzten paar Wochen in Oxford waren sehr unangenehm. Ich musste ihn jeden Tag im Unterricht sehen. Er musste meine Prüfungen und so zensieren."

"Was hat er dir gegeben?"

Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen. "Eine eins _minus_."

"Dieser unverschämte Bastard!"

Hermione lachte. "Es war in Ordnung. Es hat mich nicht gestört. Nicht nachdem was geschehen ist."

"Du meinst, nachdem er dich für Monate am Gängelband geführt hat, bis du herausgefunden hast, dass er das gleiche mit zwei anderen Studentinnen macht?"

"Nun --"

Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich. Hermione zitterte; es war, als ob eine Wolke kurz an der Sonne vorbeigegangen war.

"Ich sage dir mal etwas, er hatte Glück, dass ich gerade eine Tournee mit meinem Team gemacht habe und dich nicht sehen konnte, als du mir diese Neuigkeiten geschrieben hast", sagte er, seine Stimme verhärtete sich. "Ich hätte ihn zurück ins Steinzeitalter verflucht, diesen Bastard. Ich hätte fast ein Spiel ausgelassen um es zu tun, aber unser Ersatzsucher war krank."

"Harry!"

"Nun wirklich." Harry sah sie nun verlegen an, als ob sie ihn gerade ausschelten wollte, weil er Draco Malfoy verhext hatte und eine Strafarbeit dafür bekommen hatte. "Für was sind Freunde da?"

Hermione konnte ihr Lächeln nicht verbergen. "Danke. Ich weiß es zu würdigen."

Harry lächelte zurück, sich ersichtlich entspannend. 

"Was ist mit dir?" Hermione war erpicht darauf das Thema zu wechseln, als das Gespräch über den Großen Fehler Namens David anfing sie unbehaglich fühlen zu lassen. "Wie erging es dir?"

Harry lachte und rieb abwesend die Rückseite seines Halses. "Mir? Wie immer. Ich laufe, gehe zum Training, nehme mir ein Sandwich, gehe ins Fitness Center, ich schlafe. Oh, und da gibt es noch zwei mal die Woche Team Versammlungen, und manchmal treffe ich mich danach mit den Jungs auf ein Bier. Mein Leben kurz gesagt."

"Hört sich nicht schlecht an, wirklich."

"Ist es nicht. Ich mag es. Eine Menge Zeit bewege ich mich herum, sogar mehr Zeit auf einem Besen."

Hermione grinste. "Bist du nicht furchtbar aufgeregt? Für England zu fliegen, meine ich. Mit dem herankommenden World Cup Finale."

"Bin ich. Ein bisschen nervös natürlich." Harry sah zu ihr auf. "Es wird jetzt sehr viel besser sein, jetzt da du hier bist."

"Wir sind letztes Jahr auch zu allen Spielen gegangen", begann Hermione.

"Und du wirst dieses Jahr wieder in der höchsten Loge sein, wenn ich etwas damit zu tun habe", sagte Harry grinsend. "Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ich meine -- alles wird jetzt besser sein. Mit dir in der Nähe. Im Großen und Ganzen."

Hermione schluckte. Harrys Augen trafen ihre; ein merkwürdiges Flackern schien durch seine Grünen Tiefen zu gehen.

"Du und Ron", sagte er schnell. "Es wird -- schön sein nicht mehr alleine zu sein."

Verwirrte Gedanken flogen durch Hermiones Kopf mit der Schnelligkeit von Hunderten von Schnätzen.

Stille breitete sich aus, als sie an ihrem Tee nippten.

"Ich dachte..." Begann Hermione, aber realisierte dann, dass sie es, ohne zu wollen, laut ausgesprochen hatte.

"Was?"

"Oh, nichts." Sie nippte wieder schnell an ihrem Tee.

Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu, der bei ihr die Wörter heraussprudeln ließ, bevor sie, sie stoppen konnte.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest alleine sein. Vorher", beendete sie schwach.

Wieder Stille. Krummbein wand sich um Harrys Beine und schnurrte leise.

"Tat ich auch", sagte Harry ruhig. "Aber nicht mehr."

Hermione fühlte, wie sich ihre Augen unerbittlich zu Harrys hinzogen.

"Oh." Sie zog ihren Blick weg um in ihre Teetasse zu starren. "Ich -- Es tut mir leid neugierig zu sein. Du kennst mich, ich kann nicht aufhören zu reden --"

"Sei nicht albern." Auf Harrys Gesicht erschien sein übliches seitliches Grinsen. Er reichte seine Hand quer durch den Tisch und drückte Hermiones Hand. "Du bist nicht neugierig. Wirklich."

"Okay." Ihre Hand fühlte sich so wunderbar in Harrys an, dass sie fast vor Glückseligkeit ihre Augen geschlossen hätte.

"Ich verspreche es dir", sagte Harry, gab ihr einen letzten Druck und versetzte den Stuhl wieder zurück, "Falls du zuviel redest, Hermione, sage ich es dir. Hab ich es nicht immer getan?"

Harrys Stimme strömte plötzlich in Hermiones Kopf, der Harry vor Jahren, neben ihr in der Bücherei. _Halt schon deine Klappe, Hermione_. Harrys Stimme bevor sie in eine neue, tiefere Sprachebene gebrochen war. _Würdest du einmal ruhig sein. Wir haben _Hogwarts, A History _nicht gelesen und wir haben es auch nicht vor, mit dir in der Nähe._

Hermione schüttelte lachend ihren Kopf. Mit Harry zu sein, brachte sie manchmal dazu sich wieder wie elf zu fühlen. "Ja, das hast du."

Harry stellte seine Tasse in das Waschbecken der Küche, dann beugte er sich über den Tisch und gab Hermione einen schnellen Kuss auf ihren Kopf.

Elf wird plötzlich zu einundzwanzig.

"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Oh -- ich hab es fast vergessen. Den Grund warum ich überhaupt hier her gekommen bin."

"Es war nicht für meine sprühende Gesellschaft?" Hermiones Kopfhaut prickelte.

"Nun, größtenteils." Harry grinste spitzbübisch. "Aber ich wollte mit dir über den Haus Sicherheitszauber sprechen. Ron hat mir bereits gesagt, dass ich die Dinge so ändern soll, damit du ohne Schlüssel in seine Wohnung kommen kannst, und ich auch. Das ist auch bei meiner Wohnung so. Wir verstehen, falls du nicht das gleiche tun möchtest --"

"Natürlich will ich es."

"Okay." Harrys Wangen erröteten. "Wir werden uns noch eine Art System ausdenken, falls wir Ungestörtheit brauchen, natürlich, aber das scheint am leichtesten. Wir brauchen dann nicht immer die Türen für einander auf zu machen."

Hermione nickte. "Und kein anderer wird imstande sein reinzukommen, außer wir lassen sie. Der einzige Platz zum Apparieren ist draußen bei den Vorderstufen, richtig?"

"Richtig. Jedenfalls ich muss jetzt weg, laufen. Wir spielen gegen Luxemburg nächsten Samstag, und ich kann nicht noch zusätzlich Weasley Hähnchen mit mir herumtragen." Er tätschelte seinen Magen.

"Du trägst _nichts _zusätzliches, Harry Potter". Ich sollte es wissen, dachte Hermione. Ich dürfte nach letzter Nacht ein Experte auf diesem Thema sein.

Harry lachte. "Abendessen heute? Ron sagte, dass er Lebensmittel besorgt. Ich setze den Sicherheitszauber später fest."

"Okay."

"Bis dann!"

"Bis dann, Harry."

Die Tür schloss sich, und plötzlich schien die Wohnung schrecklich leer.

Hermione stand für einen Moment in der Küche und genoss die letzten, nachklingenden Spuren von Harry. Sie sah seine Augen wieder auf ihren, fühlte seine Hand ihre drücken, fühlte seine Lippen ihren Kopf streifen. 

Vielleicht --

Hermione schlurfte zum Badezimmer und machte das Licht an um sich selber im Spiegel anzustarren. Ein verschwommenes Spiegelbild blickte zu ihr zurück, gekleidet in einem alten Morgenmantel. Irgendwann in der Nacht explodierte ihr Haar in den schlimmsten Albtraum eines jeden verrückten Wissenschaftlers. Dunkle Ringe in der Größe von Galeonen hingen unter ihren Augen. 

"Könntest eine Dusche vertragen, Liebes", sagte der Spiegel.

Niemals, dachte Hermione, und drehte das Badewasser auf. Würde er niemals, nicht in einer Million Jahre.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hallo? Jemand da?"

Hermione fuhr zusammen. Von ihrem Standort im Fensterplatz konnte sie sehen, dass ihr leerer Kamin zum Leben erwacht war; eine sehr roter Kopf saß in der Mitte der Flammen.

"Morgen, Ron!" Hermione legte ein dickes Band mit dem Titel _Die andere Plage: Lycanthropy in Mittelalterlichen Europa_ beiseite und ließ sich in den Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin fallen. Sie hatte versucht zu lernen um ihren anderweitigen, verwirrten Gedanken in Besitz zu nehmen, aber ihr Buch bewies gewaltige Langeweile. Es brachte sie sogar dazu, sich an die Zeit von Professor Lupin zu erinnern, in ihrem dritten Schuljahr, und wie sie und Harry Sirius gerettet hatten... wie sie an ihn geklebt hatte, während sie auf Seidenschnabel saßen...

"Hey ho, 'Mione moe", sagte Ron, als sie sich setzte. Hermione verdrehte ihre Augen. "Mione moe" war Rons Spitzname für sie -- der einzige den sie irgendwie tolerierte. Falls er versehentlich in Eeny Meany oder Meany Mione fiel, hatte sie die vollständige Erlaubnis ihn Kleiner Ronniekins zu nennen. Oder Weaselpie. "Beschäftigt?"

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich hole nur ein bisschen Lesen ein."

"Wie ungewöhnlich. Lust auf ein bisschen einkaufen?"

"Einkaufen? Für was?"

Ron grinste. "Im Fall, dass du es gestern nicht bemerkt hast, mir fehlt eine Menge Möbel."

Hermione lachte. "Ich dachte, deine Mutter schickt dir deine Sachen später nach."

"Nein, ich fürchte das ist alles was ich habe – ein Bett und ein Tisch. Meine letzte Wohnung war bereits möbliert."

"Wohin willst du denn?"

"Dachte ich würde zu Mugwumps gehen. Hab zusätzliches Geld von meinem neuen Job bekommen."

Mugwumps war das teuere, große Zaubererkaufhaus am anderen Ende der Winkelgasse. Das Ladenmotto, "Falls du es nicht in Mugwumps finden kannst, existiert es in keiner Dimension", war wahrscheinlich nicht sehr weit von der Wahrheit entfernt.

"Oh, sehr gerne. Ich brauche immer noch ein paar Dinge für meine Küche. Flohpulver oder apparieren?"

"Ich habe eigentlich an gehen gedacht", sagte Ron. "Er ist nah und so. Wunderbarer Tag."

"Okay. Werde gleich unten sein."

"Cool." Mit einem scharfen Prasseln, verschwand Rons Kopf aus dem Kamin und der Kamin wurde dunkel. Hermione legte sich einen warmen Marinenmantel um ihre Schultern und ging zwei Treppen nach unten zu Rons Wohnung. Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie das Wohnzimmer so kahl wie am Tag zuvor, leer bis auf einen zusammenklappbaren Stuhl und einen hölzernen Tisch. Eine gewaltige Rotweiße Flagge mit Rosen, Löwen und einem sich aufbäumenden Einhorn bedeckte eine ganze Wand.

"Hallo, Schatz." Ron zog sich einen kastanienbraunen Pullover und einen alten, schwarzen Umhang über.

"Kein Orange?" Hermione zog eine Braue hoch. "Nun, das ist etwas anderes. Ich mag deinen neuen Dekorstil."

"Nun, die alten Poster wurden ein bisschen müde", sagte Ron und errötete. "Einige von den Chudley Jägern haben aufgehört Tore zu erzielen. Musste ihnen eine Erholungspause geben. Plus, die England Flagge umfasst alle Teams, oder nicht?"

"Vermutlich." Hermione verbarg ein Lächeln. Ron trat vor ihr und öffnete die Wohnungstür. "Sollen wir, M' lady?"

"Oh, hör auf, du Trottel."

Während sie durch die vor kurzem gefallenen Herbstblätter auf dem unebenen Kopfsteinpflaster in Othagon Alley gingen, fühlte Hermione wie sie begann sich zu entspannen. Ron hatte immer diese Wirkung auf sie.

Es gab einer Zeit wo sie es mit der Anziehungskraft verwechselt hatte; in dem fünften Schuljahr, sie hatte sich mehr und mehr zu Ron hingezogen gefühlt. Sie hatten ein paar Mal miteinander rumgefummelt, bald darauf folgten ungeschickte Küsse, beide fühlten so, als ob das eine Art ausgemachte Sache war, dass sie zusammen sein sollten. Die eine hälfte der Schüler hatten immer angenommen, dass Ron ihr fester Freund war -- die andere Hälfte, die nicht glaubte, dass es Harry war, sowieso. 

Die Küsse, all die schüchternen Tänze bei den Weihnachtsveranstaltungen, die Spaziergänge zu Hogsmeade in der Winterzeit -- sie alle waren süß und sorgenfrei, und letztendlich, bei der Graduierung realisierten die beiden, dass sie _zu_ süß und sorgenfrei waren. Sie liebten sich innig, aber als Geschwister, als zwei Menschen, die zusammen aufgewachsen sind und alles geteilt haben. Sie teilten Harry, eine Erfahrung, die kein anderer kennen konnte.

Eine der tröstlichsten Dinge bei Ron war, dachte Hermione, als sie die Ziegelsteine hinter dem Leaky Cauldron antippten, das trotz ihrer Nähe, er nicht ihre innersten Gedanken kannte. Sie war niemals entnervt, wie sie es bei Harry war, zu hören, dass er genau das sagte, was sie fühlte; sie fühlte niemals, als ob sein Blick ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Ron konnte sie in ihrer schlechtesten Laune aufmuntern, und seine bloße Präsenz war oft genug um sie zu besänftigen, und was wirklich liebenswert ist, dass er sich dessen nicht bewusst war.

"Welchen Eindruck macht Harry auf dich?" Fragte Hermione, als sie anhielten um sich über einen kleinen, pilzfarbigen Sofa in Mugwumps zu beraten. _Klappsofa_, las das Schild. _Wird sich dem Schlafenden anpassen, vom Kobold bis zum Riesen. _

"Großartigen, wirklich", antwortete Ron. "Besser, schätze ich. Viel besser, als er es vorher gewesen war."

"Denke ich auch."

"Ja, Quidditch scheint ihm wirklich gut zu tun. Kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin."

"Er scheint glücklich." Sie hielt an um ein Sofakissen zu betrachten. "Hat er irgendwelche Mädchen erwähnt?"

Ron schüttelte glucksend seinen Kopf. "Nö. Ich vermute, dass er es dir zuerst sagen würde. Hat er es nicht immer?"

Hermione errötete. "Ich weiß nichts darüber."

"Er ist wahrscheinlich von der üblichen Potterfans-Mädchenclique umgeben, glücklicher Idiot. Schwer nicht glücklich zu sein mit so einer Art von Leben."

Hermione spürte, wie ein Klumpen sich in ihrem Hals bildete. "Richtig."

"Hier, was denkst du? Mir gefällt dieser hier." Ron ließ sich auf den Pilzsofa fallen; es war nun lang genug für ihn um sich hinzulegen und seine Beine auszustrecken.

"Perfekt." Hermione lächelte; ihr Gesicht fühlte sich starr an.

"Komm schon. Lass es uns kaufen."

Eine Couch, ein Küchentisch, und später zwei Stühle, Ron und Hermione bannten sich ihren Weg zurück durch Diagon Alley, beim Eiscafe anhaltend um Florean Fortescue durch das Fenster zuzuwinken und Hermione, die einen widerwilligen Ron weg von dem Schaufenster der „Qualität Quidditch Zubehör" wegzerrte. Rons neue Möbel würde per Flohpulver am Nachmittag ausgeliefert. Sie verließen Diagon Alley und hielten auf ihrem Weg nach Hause bei Walrymples Market an, Hermiones Magen war immer noch zu einem kleinen, unbehaglichen Knoten verdreht. Auf dem Weg aus Walrymples hielt Hermione an und spähte erschreckt die Straße herunter. Eine Gruppe von Leuten schien sich vor den Vorderstufen von Nummer 231 zu versammeln.

"Was denkst du --", begann sie.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Ron. "Ich hoffe nur, dass nichts passiert ist."

Als sie sich dem Haus näherten, breitete sich auf Rons Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. Die Gruppe von Leuten bestand ausschließlich aus jungen Frauen, die meisten von ihnen umwerfend attraktiv. Eine von ihnen, ein großes, dünnes Mädchen mir langen, glänzenden, braunen Haaren rätselte über das Butlerhorn und drehte sich um, als sie sich näherten. Sie hatte sehr blaue mandelgeformte Augen und enorm, lange Wimpern.

"Tag, Mädels", sagte Ron strahlend, als sie sich teilten um ihn zur Tür durchgehen zu lassen. "Kann ich euch helfen?"

"Hallo", sagte das große Mädchen, ihre Augen wanderten über Rons schlaksige Statur. "Lebst du hier?"

"Ja, tue ich", sagte Ron. 

Auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens erschien sofort ein fantastisches Lächeln. Sie trat auf Ron zu und bot ihre Hand an. "Marisa Talbot. Ich lebe in Origin Alley, nicht sehr weit von hier entfernt. Nenn mich Risa."

Ron schob ohne Federlesens eine Tüte mit Lebensmittel in Hermiones Arme und packte Risas Hand. "Ron Weasley. Ministeriums Rechtsanwalt."

Oh, rette uns alle, dachte Hermione. Sie verlagerte die Tüte mit Lebensmittel und versuchte kein böses Gesicht zu machen.

"Ron Weasely!" Risa ließ Rons Hand nicht los. "Natürlich. Harrys bester Freund. Und das müsste --" Sie blickte Hermione an -- "Hermorrine sein, richtig?"

"Her -my- oh- nee." Hermiones Augen verengten sich.

"Ist mir ein Vergnügen", sagte Risa, obwohl es offensichtlich nicht so war. Sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu Ron. "Wir suchen Harry. Ist er zu Hause?"

Die Gruppe von Mädchen schienen sich in Erwartung auf Rons Antwort nach vorne zulehnen.

"Draußen beim Training, vermute ich, falls ihr ihn nicht gesehen habt", sagte Ron und lehnte lässig gegen die Vordertür. "Gibt es irgendwas mit dem ich dir helfen könnte?"

"Ich muss darüber nachdenken, also vielleicht", schnurrte Risa. "Wir haben heute eine kleine Party und wir haben gehofft, dass Harry es vielleicht schaffen könnte. Wir hatten das letzte Mal eine so _großartige _Zeit." Sie zwinkerte langsam; Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich krank.

Risa schenkte Ron ein weiteres blendendes Lächeln. "Du bist natürlich auch willkommen." Ihre Augen wanderten schnell zu Hermione. "Ihr beide", fügte sie hinzu, mit ein bisschen weniger Enthusiasmus.

Ron hätte nicht breiter Lächeln können. "Nun, danke, für die Einladung. Ich bin neu in der Nachbarschaft, habe noch niemanden richtig kennen gelernt."

Risa führte einen polierten Fingernagel runter an Rons Nase entlang. "Nun, jetzt hast du's", murmelte sie.

Hermione hatte genug gesehen. "Ron", sagte sie, in was sie hoffte eine zuckersüße Stimme war, "Kannst du so lieb sein und mir die Tür öffnen? Ich sollte diese Lebensmittel wegbringen, bevor sie zu warm werden."

Ron blinzelte, seine Wangen unter seinen Sommersprossen waren rot. "Sicher, 'Mione. Einen Moment."

"Danke." Hermione zwängte sich ihren Weg zur Tür. "War reizende euch alle zu treffen", sagte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

"Gleichfalls", gurrte Risa, die Ron immer noch anstarrte.

Hermione knallte die Tür ihrer Wohnung zu. Sie knallte den Kühlschrank zu, nachdem sie die letzten Lebensmittel hinein gestellt hatte. Sie knallte die Schlafzimmertür mit ihrer ganzen Kraft zu, bevor sie auf ihrem Bett zusammenbrach.

Sie konnte es nicht tun. Sie konnte nicht mit Harry leben.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hermione? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Harrys Stimme kam von dem offenem Kamin. Hermione konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie fühlte sich kalt an, wie gefroren, als ob die aufwühlenden Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zu den Rest ihres Körpers übergegangen war.

Wie konnte das nur so schnell passieren? Gestern holte sie Ron noch von dem Bahnhof ab und dachte über Harry nur ein bisschen nach, natürlich, nicht mehr als normalerweise. Oder, ein bisschen mehr als normalerweise, vielleicht, aber keine ungeheuere Menge. Sie hatte über Harry den ganzen Sommer nachgedacht, aber --

Und dann hatte sie Harry gesehen, und sie ist innerlich zusammengebrochen. Ein Funke hat sich entzündet. Es war so, als ob eine Art Zeitbombe in ihrem Gehirn explodiert wäre und alle Gedanken von Harry in jede Ecke verstreute. Das war überhaupt nicht normal für die rationale Hermione Granger. Ihr Gehirn war normalerweise sehr geordnet.

Und jetzt, einen Tag später, hatte sie nicht geschlafen, und nun saß sie auf ihrem Bett, eingehüllt in einer durchnässten Steppdecke, darüber nachdenkend von der besten Wohnung, in der sie jemals gelebt hatte wegzuziehen, nur weil sie den Gedanken von diesen Mädchen, diesen geistlosen, oberflächlichen, nichts wissenden Flittchen mit Harry nicht ertragen konnte --

"Hermione, ich komme rauf."

Bevor Hermione reagieren konnte, stampften Fußschritte auf der Treppe vor ihrer Wohnung, und die Vordertür ging auf. "Hermione? Bist du hier?"

"Ich -- ja, ich bin hier", krächzte sie und warf ihre Steppdecke beiseite, und fühlte sich starr. Wieso konnte sie nicht vorher antworten? Nun war er da, und sie war nicht in der Verfassung zu reden --

Harry klopfte an ihre Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. "Ich habe Türen zuschlagen gehört. War hier jemand?"

"Nein, nur ich", sagte Hermione schwach. "Es ist in Ordnung. Du kannst rein kommen."

Sie fragte sich, wieso sie dies geschehen ließ. In einen Moment würde sie diese leuchtenden, grünen Augen sehen und alles würde zu Ende sein. Er würde durch sie hindurch sehen können, und es würde nichts geben, dass sie ihm nicht sagen konnte, falls er sie fragte. Ihr Herz hämmerte schwach in ihren Ohren.

Harry schlich in den Raum, barfüßig, ein T-Shirt und eine Jeans tragend. Sein Haar war feucht und stand in allen Richtungen, ein schwarzer Haarschopf neben der blassen Haut und dunklen Augenbrauen. Er roch nach Seife und Wäsche, vermischt mit seinem gewöhnlichen tröstlichen, anziehenden Harry Geruch. Seine Augen trafen ihre.

Sie hatte Recht, wie üblich. Es gab nichts, was sie hätte tun können.

Harry runzelte seine Stirn in Besorgnis; er setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Oh, es ist nichts", sagte Hermione und zwang ihr Gesicht zu einem, wie sie hoffte, fröhlichen Lächeln. "Nur ein bisschen nervös, das ist alles." Benimm dich lässig. Das ist es.

"Nervös? Wegen was?"

"Du wirst lachen."

"Werde ich nicht."

"Wirst du."

"Versuch es."

Sie stürzte nach vorne. Sag ihm irgendetwas. Andernfalls wird er es ahnen. 

"Hast du draußen zufällig diese Mädchen gesehen?"

Harrys Wangen verfärbten sich leicht. "Äh. Hab ich."

"Kennst du die?"

"Ich glaube, das kannst du laut sagen." Er bewegte sich unbehaglich und ran mit einer Hand durch sein unordentliches Haar.

Hermione spürte, wie sich ihr Magen wieder festzog. 

"Nun, es war wirklich nichts. Einer von ihnen war ein bisschen unhöflich. Nicht direkt oder so."

Hermione empfand es plötzlich als schwierig zu sprechen. "Ich war wahrscheinlich überempfindlich."

Harry seufzte. "Das war nicht gerade der Höhepunkt deines Tages, was?"

Hermione nickte.

"Sie sind so", sagte Harry bitter. "Einige von ihnen würden mich nicht mal ohne meine Quidditch Uniform erkennen können. Ich würde es nicht persönlich nehmen, wenn ich du wäre." Er sah hinab und studierte die Ecke ihrer Steppdecke. "Es tut mir Leid, Hermione. Ich hab versucht dir zu sagen, dass es keinen Spaß machen würde mit mir zu leben. Du musst dich nicht damit herumschlagen. Es ist nicht fair dir gegenüber."

Hermione fühlte sich, als ob sie einen von Hagrids Stein Keksen geschluckt hätte; Wörter stürzten in einen atemlosen fließenden Strom aus ihr heraus. "Oh, nein, Harry, sag das nicht. Bitte nicht. Mit dir zu leben wird wundervoll werden, es ist die beste Sache auf der Welt, die hätte passieren können. Ich kümmere mich nicht um diese Mädchen. Wirklich."

Harrys Augen trafen ihre; ihr Herz hüpfte. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Absolut." Seine Augen waren wie ein Spiegel; sie konnte sehen, dass er ihr glaubte. Sie fühlte sich ganz albern vor Erleichterung. "Ich hatte nur einen momentanen -- nun, ich hatte, du weißt -- ich hatte einen Moment."

"Einen Moment?" Die Winkel seines Mundes zuckten. 

Hermione errötete. "Du weißt wie ich bin."

Harry lächelte nun. "Ah, ja", sagte er wissentlich. "Einer deiner... Momente. Ich verstehe."

"Tut mir leid, wegen dem Krach. Ich versuche von jetzt an ruhigere Momente zu haben." Sie grinste verlegen; er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie begannen beide zu lachen.

"Völlig in Ordnung. Hat mich nur beunruhigt. Ich bin es gewohnt alleine zu leben, weißt du."

"Richtig. Entschuldige."

"Solange du in Ordnung bist." Harry stand auf und streckte seine Hand aus. Hermione nahm sie; er zog sie vom Bett hoch, seine Augen glänzten. "Und solange du mir zeigst, was du und Ron zum Abendessen eingekauft habt."

Sie fühlte sich nun schwindelig. Harry wusste es nicht. Irgendwie, hatte er es nicht erahnt.

Vielleicht könnten sie doch zu Hause bleiben.

"Ich lasse dich mehr machen, als nur nachzusehen", sagte sie und stieß ihn an. "Du kannst anfangen es vorzubereiten."

"Ich ergebe mich", sagte Harry und ging Richtung Küche. "Wo bewahrst du das Schneidebrett auf? Und hast du einen Zauberer-Plattenspieler in der Nähe?"

"Zweite Schublade von links, unter dem Spülbecken. Und ja, genau über dem."

"Wichtige Dinge zuerst. Musik." Harry durchwühlte ihre Alben im Wohnzimmer, eine alte Kiste mit Muggel CDs und Zauberer Musikspulen. "Celestina Warbeck?" Hermione!"

"Sie hat eine reizende Stimme!"

"Falls du diese Art von süßlichen Zeug magst. Oder vielleicht falls du vierzehn bist."

"Oh, pst!"

Und plötzlich war es unmöglich darüber nachzudenken irgendwo anders zu leben, weil sie irgendwie immer hier gewesen war, in dieser sonnigen Küche, mit Harry Zwiebel zerhackend, beide lachend, als Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen, der Klang von einem alten Fleetwood Mac Album von dem Plattenspieler. Es war die Musik ihrer Kindheit, von einer Zeit vor Harry, aber als seine Augen zu ihren wanderten, konnte sie sich niemals vorstellen, dass es mal eine Zeit ohne ihn gegeben hat.

Und manchmal, während sie Knoblauch oder Karotten zerhackte, dachte sie, sie könnte sich seine Augen auf ihr vorstellen, wenn sie nicht schaute.

Aber sie hatte eine sehr gute Fantasie.

Hermione spürte eine aufkommende Blase vor Glück in sich aufsteigen. Es war fast genug den Schwall von Verwirrung, die sie den ganzen Tag zu verschlingen schien, zu unterdrücken.

Fast.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

****

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
